Getting On With Life
by You are my drug
Summary: Ste has been sacked at Chez Chez and he has had enough as he tries to get over him he meets old friends who help him pick up the pieces. Meanwhile how is Brendan doing?
1. Fired

**Hey guys this is my first story so be nice but ill take critical reception plesently just no mean things :)**

Steven had had enough. He was walking home from Chez Chez after he got fired from Brendan. He was so mad at him he didn't understand why he fired him, I mean he didn't do anything wrong, he only wanted to know what it was like in Prison.

He knew he went too far with Brendan, but Ste noticed something about Brendan he ..changed. There was something missing in him and I only think him and Cheryl knew that . They were the most closest to him.

Ste knew Brendan unlike anyone in Hollyoaks he could tell what he was feeling and he wanted to help. But once again when Ste held our his hand, Brendan would turn away it was so typical of him too.

...

He swung the door open and saw Amy sitting on the couch, He looked at his watch and saw it was 11pm

"Ste what are you doing here did Cheryl let you off early?"

"No" he replied quietly. He went over to put the kettle on.

"Well what happened…..did Brendan do something?" she rolled her eyes when Ste said nothing it made the perfect answer.

" What did he do" Amy put her hand on Ste's shoulder trying to comfort him .

"He sacked me" "WHAT?" "You heard me, Brendan Brady fired me"

...

Ste woke up in the morning with a pounding headache he remembered last night as him and Amy drank a bottle of wine and he confessed everything to Amy telling her about how he acted around him and Cheryl how he's changed so much and how the old Brendan Brady is gone and the monster has become worse.

Suddenly someone jumped on his bed "Daddy,Daddy wake up!"

" Daddy, Daddy can we go to the park today?" Ste realised he had no job no money and he didn't know if he was going to be able to pay rent this month because they were barely above water ever since Brendan went to jail Ste had some cutbacks with his wages, major cutbacks.

"Morning Ste dyo want a cuppa" Ste looked up and saw Cheryl Brady standing in front of him.


	2. One Night Stand

One night Stand

Brendan woke up at 10am in the morning and heard light snoring next to him.

'He's still here' he thought to himself.

His fists got a little tight when he was this boy sleeping in his bed no one sleeps in Brendan Brady's bed not anyone he made that mistake a long time ago.

"Wake up" he huffed as he kick the boy while in bed.

"Ugh its only ten in the morning" he replied while his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah and you were meant to be gone ages ago now get the fuck…"

"Brendan are you there?" It was Cheryl, Brendan glared at the boy and he completely understood that he shouldn't be here.

He got up and put on his trousers and grabbed his shirt and went out the door just as Cheryl had entered. Cheryl glared at the boy as he left but he kept his eyes down doing the walk of shame.

"Who's that?" she asked Bren.

"I dunno some kid why dyo care?" he replied sourly."

"Because Bren I want to know why the hell! You let go of our best barman! FOR HIM!"

And she threw the boy's belt he must of forgotten either to eager to get out of the house.

" I had to let him go Chez he was too comfortable with the workplace and he needed to be kept in keen" he answered thinking of reasons fast.

"No its not it's because you can't stand the fact that he wants to help you and you don't want any help from anyone because you to stuck up your own hole!" she screamed at him.

'Fuck' Brendan thought I must've crossed a line.

"So while you're here cleaning up the mess you made downstairs with that chap I'm gonna go and get our best barman back because you don't have the balls to apologise!" And she slammed the door shut leaving Brendan alone with his thoughts in the bed.

'I had to let him go' thought Brendan ' He was annoying the hell outta me strutting around like he owned the place' ' And Cheryl is too stupid to see this'.

He was right… He was.


	3. Cup Of Tea

Cup of tea

"How many spoons love?" Cheryl ask "Three please" he answered quietly his voice barely heard "Ha Ste in a few more years you'll be diabetic!"

"Cheryl.."

"Dyo have any biscuits love because they go great with tea you know.."

"Cheryl please"

"I was always a fan of tea me and biscuits but Irish tea is the best I should get you some next time you know"

Ste broke down in tears. "Cheryl I can't go back because if I do he'll only hurt me" he yelled

"But Ste I could put you on a different roster time from him" Cheryl knew his name was out of bounds for now

. "No Cheryl he'll just change it he always does"

" No he won't Ste because he hates…" Cheryl shut her mouth shut. "Me yeah"he asked " I didn't mean it like that Ste"

"Get out now!" he screamed and shoved the door in her face.

He sat on the couch and began to realise what she said Brendan hated him but why was it because he never visited him in prison but he murdered Stes best friend and ex Rae and he couldn't forgive him but when he heard that it was Silas the walls came crashing down on him and he even sent a letter to Bren to apologise but he never got a reply back from him. He lay on the couch and just cried until the tears stopped and his eyes got puffy.

And now he had nothing he felt like the loneliest person in the world, sure he had Amy and the kids but he wanted someone to love in a way that only he knew Bren could give him the kind of love that made your life have reason the kind of love making you want to wake up in the morning and smile when you see this person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Ste missed that.

He stood up and decided he wanted to do something, something new that would help him take his anger out and to help him get on with his life so he went to the local shop to find any ads and see if there were any jobs about. He went to the shop and didn't want to talk to anyone he passed "his" house but kept going trying to keep his head high because he was the past and he wanted to start a better future...besides if he looked he would break into tears

When he looked at the ads he saw something that made a spark in his mind which began to whur and spin and I smile came on his face and actual smile. He looked at the contact details and dialled the number and rang

" Hello yes hi er my name is Steven Hay and I was wondering what time your self-defence classes start" he questioned

"Awh yes good day Steven yes the self-defence classes have just started and can you tell me what you wish to achieve?"

Ste recognised this voice but he didn't know where but if he just got a name…

" I would like a whole new more toned body and I want to learn how to defend myself against people who walk all over me"

"Brilliant these classes are just for you I see you haven't changed and neither has Brendan"

"Excuse me who is this?" "

Its on Tuesday nights around 7pm in the community centre do you know where it is" he asked.

"Yeh I do who is this may I ask?"

" Oh right its Noah!"


	4. Ashely

Ashely

Brendan wanted to move on with his life and 'I am' he thought 'I AM' he he went downstairs he knew what Chez meant by the place being messy the stuff on the table was flung on the floor and his clothes were lying on the floor all over the place. He cleaned up quickly and went red when he saw a condom on the flor, there was a twitch in his cheek.

He walked outside and went straight to the club he knew what he had to do

. " What are you doing here Bren its your day off" she asked aggressively.

" I take it convincing Steven didn't go so good now did it?" he replied calmly he never raised his voice to Chez never.

"You really broke him Bren you know that he even started to scream at me of all people and I'm one of his mates!" he yelled but Brendan kept his head low

"What did I do wrong?"

"This is BECAUSE YOU YOU ! And frankly I don't know what im gonna do now because were low staff and Rhys and Jackie would only fit one and a half people we need another good barperson and Ste was the best and you RUINED HIM!"

Brendan lowered his head and answered quietly "What if I get someone who can make drinks just like Steven will you forgive me then eh" he asked or more like begged.

He didn't want to fight with Cheryl she was too precious to him.

"Fine but they better be bloody well good".

'Help Wanted' as Brendan stuck up the poster and admired his work.

'Staff needed in Chez Chez and 20% discount to drinks! Contact Brendan Brady and he left his contact number there. He was hoping someone with a great experience would knock on the door he was poorly mistaken.

"So tell me about yourself" he asked

"Well I'm in college right now"

"Next" he said

"What! but I'm training in working at a bar and this would be great experience" he begged

"I said next now leave or I'll throw you out!" he threatened as he stood up and crack his fists. The student basically ran out. Bren was getting nowhere it was either college students or people who asked"Do I really get 20% off drinks?" He didn't want drunken employee's.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Cheryl asked as she walked out of the office.

"Early days Chez early days"

"Yeah well it's been one week and by the second you'll have to go to Ste that was the deal" there was no way he was going to Steven's he never begged anyone for anything .

That night he had given up he sat down and opened a Jameson bottle and started to drink it with massive gulps it would be better if he was drunk to apologise to Ste. As he stood up and walked out of the club he opened the door and there stood in front of him was a girl she looked like she was in her late teens and her hair looked like she was dragged through a ditch backwards with light pink at the end.

"Can I ….help you" Brendan burped when asking the drink really went to his head.

"Yeah I'm here for the job" she answered

"Really now you are well come on in and show us what you got" as he was chewing his gum she walked past him and walked up the steps she went around the counter. He hopefully had a last resort if this girl failed he'd go to Steven.

" What would you like" she asked

"Your experience" he answered bristly.

"I don't have any I only know how to pull a pint" she told him

"Is that so well are you in college?"

"Yes"

"Studying?"

"Psychology".

"Bye bye" Bren said.

The girl stood there and smiled and laughed quickly

" What's so funny?" he asked getting mad he didn't like being laughed at.

"Dyo know what I think I believe you don't want anyone to have this job because I've seen everyone walk out of this club red face or looking glum and stupid".

"Is that a fact" Bren asked getting more angry what was this girl getting at?

"Yeah It is and I think you want only one person to have this job but they don't think the same"

There was an awkward silence but not one of them dropped there gaze.

Bren raised his eyebrows this girl was really interesting he was going to have fun with this one. Besides it would helped him keep his mind off other people.

"Ok" he said quickly

"Ok?" she look taken aback .

"You got the job…name?" he asked.

"Ashely but my friends call me ash" he said

"Hello Ashely"


	5. Reunion Of The Ex

Reunion Of the Ex

Steven was so nervous he didn't know he was getting himself into he walked into the community centre and he saw big strong masculine men and women. He looked like a calf going into a pack of wolves and they were all practicing there techniques and fighting and sparring.

Ste didn't know were to start or sign up he was meant to meet Noah at the entrance but he wasn't there so he went in and he couldn't see him. Where was he?

"Ste! Sorry I'm late I had to go back and get my sparring gear I forgot them" Noah was panting from sprinting to the centre.

"Wow Noah you haven't changed a bit have ya" Ste smiled remembering all the memories.

Ste was actually really happy to see Noah, he really needed a gay friend right now he didn't want a relastionship he wanted to sort his life out and pick all the pieces of his life because right now he didn't know what was happening to him?

"Right so Ste this lesson will be free but its 90 for the course k?"

"Yeah sure tats grand but first thing is I need a job" Ste looked at the ground knowing that Noah would want to know what happened.

"Let me guess Brendan failed to be a true lover and he hit you or he showed you the true Bren" Noah sighed because he knew he was right.

"Worse he ….cheated ..well kinda he snogged a guy in front of me and then he basically just told me to fuck off"

"He went to jail Noah.." Ste felt his eyes beginning to get watery.

"Why what happened I knew someone would figure him out was it because of the beatings?"

"No …Rae's dead Noah he was accused of murder"

"WHAT! Rae's dead Ste why didn't you tell me! Like I know we weren't talking but you think this might be an acception."

"I'm sorry Noah please I don't need this right now"

"…Right lets get started dyo fancy a coffee later yeah ?"

…..

Ste was in agony after the session he barely got a punch at Noah he was lighting fast and next thing Ste knew Noah got a hit at his stomach with gloves of course they were only sparring. Ste was also kinda happy to see Noah again I mean when Ste was with Noah he was in a happy relationship for a while then Bren had to go and fuck it all up.

Oh for fuck sake Ste get him out of your mind he doesn't want you and you don't want him Bren is the past get over yourself and get on with life.

"Ste?...Ste? earth to Ste are you there?"

"What?" Ste looked puzzled.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Oh right ha sorry coffee ta"

Ste sighed his mind was an absolute mess what was he playing at like.

"So anyway here" Noah handed him a newspaper.

"There's some job advertisements here hopefully they might help you"

"Ugh there not decent though I would only be making minimum wage and I ….hang on a second" Ste was reading a article.

"Omg I don't believe Dougles has a deli opening and he needs help"

Noah looked shocked the drug dealing Doug now owned his own business.

"Wow who would've thought and Ste you can do a mighty Bolognese I'm Doug will give you the job"

"You reckon I mean I haven't cooked in ages and I.."

" Well well well look at this! A little reunion of the Ex's and Noah good to see ye I cant believe your in town town….again so what you doing here"

Ste looked up and knew the voice the Irish drawl voice and the tint of aftershave mixed with whiskey.

Ste looked up and saw Brendan Brady the double B the famous Irish man himself.

"Go away Bren I'm out of your life"

"Giv' us a look eh hmm must be…flexible ha I can give you a reference" Bren sniggered to himself.

"Oh no wait Noah you can cant you I mean you hooked up with Ste now haven't you?"

Brendan asked Noah smiling as he saw Ste shivered

"Actually I haven't Bren so fuck off now before things will get ugly"

Bren stood his ground.

"Oh this'll get really interesting wont it ok so cmon so Noah all in the name of love .. aint tat right Steven?"

Steven laughed and sniggered and looked at Bren in the eyes he began to get all watery from the insults but what Brendan just said.

"Love…ha.. Bren your not capable of love since you have to kill for it"

"Yeah but ….Ste he got out since he was innocent" Noah looked at Ste completely confused

Ste stared at Brendan

"Tell Danny I said hello Bren" Ste pushed past Brendan

Brendan looked at the floor and followed after Ste

Noah stood there shocked but instead of following he decided to go home because he did not want to get caught up with this mess.


End file.
